As a technique for attaching electric parts to a throttle body, there is a technique of attaching a circuit board having a pre-mounted intake air pressure sensor, to a housing of a throttle body which has an intake passage in which a throttle valve is arranged, and has the housing formed outside thereof for accommodating electric parts (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-285865).
However, when attaching the circuit board, it needs to be disposed in the housing while fitting the intake air pressure sensor attached to this circuit board into a through hole in a bottom section of the housing. Therefore, there has been a problem in that the intake air pressure sensor cannot be fitted into the through hole well, due to obstruction of an operator's vision by the circuit board, and the attaching operation cannot be carried out well. Therefore, if a shock is imparted to the intake air pressure sensor by hitting the intake air pressure sensor against the bottom section of the housing during the attaching process, there has been a possibility of an influence of some kinds on the intake air pressure sensor itself, and an influence of some kinds on the attachment status of the intake air pressure sensor to the circuit board. This kind of problem is a common problem which arises when providing an intake passage information detection sensor such as an intake air pressure sensor and a flow rate sensor, which detect information in the intake passage.
A first object of the present invention is to provide an electric parts attaching structure and attaching method for a throttle body whereby the intake passage information detection sensor can be easily attached to the housing without any loss of reliability.
Meanwhile, as a technique relating to a throttle body having an intake passage in which a throttle valve is arranged, and to which an intake passage information detection sensor for detecting information in the intake passage, is attached by inserting an insertion section into an insertion hole that communicates with the intake passage, there is a technique in which a base section is formed around the insertion hole on the throttle body side, and a sealing member is fitted around this base section and around the insertion section of the intake passage information detection sensor projecting upward from the base section (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 11-294216).
However, in this throttle valve, for example, after fitting the sealing member around the base section, the insertion section of the intake passage information detection sensor needs to be inserted into the insertion hole, while being fitted to the inside of the sealing member. In this case, there is a chance of the sealing member being bent. Therefore, the intake passage information detection sensor must be attached while at the same time correcting for any bend of the sealing member, and hence there is a problem in that the intake passage information detection sensor cannot be easily attached.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a throttle body to which the sealing member and the intake passage information detection sensor can be easily attached.